The Road Less Traveled
by prairiegypsy
Summary: Kitty Bennet, once vain and insipid, has come to realize some startling truths about herself. As her thoughts turn to self-loathing and begin to consume her, can her friends and family bring her back to the caring sister she was proving herself to be? Or will it take a series of extraordinary events to turn Kitty's life around? Rated T - themes of depression, self harm, & language


"It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single woman in possession of a wealthy brother-in-law must prevail upon him to put her in the path of other wealthy, and single, men." At least, that is the recommendation of Mrs. Wickham, should Catherine Bennet choose to heed it. That, and the idea of going to Brighton to find husbands for her poor unmarried sisters.

Poor, unmarried sisters. Kitty Bennet understood that now, and found her self in an increasingly unsettled state.

Over the period of two years in which she had been increasingly in the company of Mrs. Bingley, and more especially Mrs. Darcy, Kitty had finally grasped some of the social nuances that had previously escaped her notice. Upon self reflection she found herself wanting in the graces that her eldest sisters possessed; the same graces that had won the hearts of their husbands and allowed Jane and Lizzy to advance themselves well beyond their standing. In realizing this, Kitty embarked on a period of self-improvement (under Lizzy's careful direction) which led to a marked turnaround to those of her acquaintance. But to Kitty there was still something wanting.

What made her uncomfortable was that while she had made some improvement, there aspects of herself that remained unchanged, and at 20 years of age it seemed unlikely that she could improve. As well, all improvements aside, she was still the unmarried poor relation of Mrs. Darcy. While she may have run wild and unaware in her youth, Kitty was now uncomfortably aware of how she was perceived; the not-so-pretty, not-so-well off, relation of the lively, intelligent, and charming Mrs. Darcy.

It made the words in Lydia's letter stick even further in her brain. Lydia, as always, was merely encouraging Kitty to use Mr. Darcy or Mr. Bingley to advance her fortune. What Lydia didn't realize was the shocking truth in her misguided logic; Kitty, if she were to make an advantageous match, would do so only on the merits of being the sister-in-law of the Mr.'s Bingley and Darcy. There was nothing in her personality, looks, or intelligence that would merit such a match - despite her improvement.

And it was this realization that took Kitty deeper and deeper into her thoughts. She grew increasingly silent, withdrawn, and stopped seeking out the company of her friends or family.

It was Lizzy who noticed first, when an invitation to spend the summer at Pemberely was not merely rejected - it remained unanswered. Upon her attempt to write again, she was rewarded instead with a letter from her father;

_Dearest Lizzy_

_I hope this letter finds you and your family well. You must forgive my abrupt nature in writing you dearest, but I find myself prevailing upon you to send a letter to Kitty. As of late I have noticed that she withdraws from company and polite society - something which I at first attributed to her being unused to such 'rough country manners' after her most recent stay with you in London, but it has gotten worse. It started with her only leaving her room to dine and take tea with your mother. Now I have been informed that she rarely leaves her room, and all offers of food are being rejected. As you can well expect, your mother is not taking this - and the news of Mary leaving for Bath - well. I beg of you to write to Kitty and present her the idea of an extended stay at Pemberely if you can. I should hate to impose upon you and Mr. Darcy, especially with your forthcoming arrival (of which I shall present myself, naturally, upon your step when appropriate), but I am at a loss of what else can be done._

_Regards,_

_&c, &c,_

The letter left Lizzy in a state of shock. Kitty, seemed to be entering a state of malaise - not physically, but one of the mind and soul. It was with a look of incredulity and confusion on her face that Mr. Darcy happened upon her at her desk. Recognizing the seal as Mr. Bennet's, he approached Lizzy with caution.

"Is everything alright?"

Darcy's voice broke her thoughts. "I'm not sure. I have just received a letter from papa, which offers a sort of explanation as to why Kitty has not responded."

"Is she unwell?"

"Of sorts. It seems she has taken to her room."

Darcy could not hide a look of disdain on his features as he pictured Kitty succumbing to the "nerves" of his mother-in-law.

"Oh no. Not like that. In fact it is quite the opposite. She has withdrawn completely from society, and father notes it seems she has stopped taking meals."

Darcy watched the features on Lizzy's face draw in at her concern. Truly, this was not the Kitty he had come to know over the last three years. The Catherine Bennet he had seen was a insipid, vain, and selfish creature who he had seen develop into a conscientious, thoughtful, and pleasant young woman of moderate intelligence - all traits he had been assured were there naturally, but left to stagnate as she became attached to Lydia rather than to her elder sisters. Indeed, out of all of Lizzy's youngest sisters, Darcy furnished an idea that Kitty was the most improved. Mary's brand of self-sacrificing silliness was at least going to be put to some reasonable use as a governess in Bath, but Darcy held out hope that in the right society Kitty could find a suitable match.

"Mr. Darcy, what are you thinking?"

"I have come to the startling realization that I am as invested in the well-being of your sister as you are."

"Explain yourself." Lizzy was pleasantly amused by the revelation.

"The time she has spent here was not only a comfort to her but to you as well. She has grown and improved much - not just in your company but in Georgiana's. I know that she regards Kitty as much her sister as yours. I am at a loss to explain it properly, but my mind is uneasy at this turn of events."

"As is mine. I would go to Longbourne directly, if I felt I could stand the journey. But at this point travel much beyond the park seems impractical."

"And unsafe." Darcy drew his gaze to the rounding abdomen of his wife. From the doctor's count it would only be a short two months until the arrival of their first. He would not risk Elizabeth as far Matlock, let alone the countless miles to Longbourne. "Perhaps prevail upon Mrs. Bingley?"

"No, that would not do. Mama would keep her there the two-month at least, and I cannot bear to be without Jane. I was there for young Henry, and she fully expects to be here for young George."

"Alexandra."

Lizzy stood up and brought herself as close to her husband as propriety (and size) would allow. "George."

"Alexandra."

"I believe it's a boy. The midwife agrees with me."

"And I am fully convinced you are carrying a girl."

"And if I am, why should we not name it after your mother?"

"Because I am partial to Alexandra."

"You have yet to explain that to me, Mr. Darcy."

Darcy drew up Lizzy's hands and kissed them gently. "It was my grandmother's name."

In just over two years of marriage Lizzy still had much to learn about her husband. But no matter - there was still a pressing issue at hand. "So what shall we do about Kitty?"

Darcy thought for a moment, then realized the obvious solution. "Georgiana. She arrives home from London shortly. I will send an express to Mrs. Abercrombie and ask them to divert to Longbourne to bring Kitty here."


End file.
